


Strange Happenings

by AbsurdBirdie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBirdie/pseuds/AbsurdBirdie
Summary: It had been meant to be something innocent in Shane’s mind. Something routine, something he’d become used to and known to brush off and ignore. But this was different. This was so much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been meant to be something innocent in Shane’s mind. Something routine, something he’d become used to and known to brush off and ignore. But this was different. This was so much worse.

It had started off normal enough. They’d entered a “haunted” location, or in his mind an ancient looking mansion. Though crumbling beneath time’s fist, it was an eerie sort of beautiful. Everything was still there. Reality seemed altered. Like a dream almost. Ivy and weeds clung to the decaying stone walls. The columns along the house’s porch supported the cracks and scars of age. Inside was even worse.

He couldn’t lie that goosebumps raised along his arms as he, Ryan, and his girlfriend Sara entered the interior of the mansion. Within it was the thick stench of dust and mildew. Rotting furniture was covered in thin sheets, the walls and floor were dotted with mold and stains older than Shane himself. It was disgusting.

The only light was from their flashlights and the moon, which pooled into the room through the cracked windows, streaking through the moth bitten curtains and onto the floor.

All of them wanted to leave, Ryan because of the “ghosts” that surely lurked the halls, and Shane and Sara because the place was practically falling apart. Hell, some holes in the walls were big enough to substitute as windows, giving him a perfect view of the dark forest bordering the house. Still, they couldn’t leave empty handed.

After giving a short introduction of where they were, and introducing Sara as a special guest to the camera, they decided to head to the largest room of the home: the library. Ryan gave them and the camera a brief history of the significance of the room as they headed down a long, dark hallway dotted with rotted paintings and antiques.

“So the library was the largest room of the Canterbury Mansion, sporting over two thousand books.”

“Ooh.” Sara replied with a smile. It was genuine, she adored books. Shane couldn’t help but smile at her response as Ryan continued.

“The family moved out once the bank repurposed it during the worst of the Great Depression. During the 1950s, it’s been recorded that a cult inhabited the mansion, performing Satanic acts, the worst being Anna Wilson, a twenty three year old nun who was raped and sacrificed in the very library we’re about to enter now.”

With that on their minds, they stopped at two great Oak doors, which would have been intricately carved if not for the scratches that lined them, shaping pentagrams and the all seeing eye, along with curse words obviously cut in by vandals.

“Fucking Picasso right here.” Shane said. Ryan rolled his eyes, before grasping one of the brass handles and tugging it open to reveal a vast room filled shelf after shelf of dilapidated books.

As the three entered the room, they realized they could turn their flashlights off and still see, for the circular ceiling was a glass dome that let the light of the full moon pour into the room.

“Wow.” Sara said as she stared up at it, mouth agape and eyes wide with wonder. Shane mirrored her, gazing up at the moon and stars.

“This is beautiful.” He said with a smile, not noticing Ryan behind them, both impatient and annoyed. He cleared his throat.

“C’mon you guys we don’t have all night. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of here.

Pulling his attention away from the sky, Shane couldn’t help but agree with him. Though the view above was utterly beautiful, what surrounded them sent shivers down his spine. Even if he himself didn’t believe in any of that paranormal crap, the place gave off a sense of danger. The feeling to run and never look back was only growing the longer they stayed here.

“Right right. Sorry Ryan.” He said, before tugging at Sara’s sleeve to get her attention. Ryan decided that they would first use the spirit box, and advised both Shane and Sara to get ready. The sharp, annoying blur of noise of the spirit box filled the room, and once more Ryan cleared his throat.

“Hello. We know that a wealthy family lived here, perhaps any of them still reside here. Or any members of the cult. Perhaps an Anna Wilson? Anyone who is here, please let yourself be known through this device.”

They waited a moment, only for a dull voice to break through the radio waves.

“Here. . .”

“Did it just say here?” Ryan asked. His eyes were wide with terror as he turned to his two friends.

“It was just one word.” Shane scoffed. “You said yourself two to three words were compelling.” Ryan sighed, before turning back to the box.

“Okay, thank you for that, but could you perhaps let us know who you are? A few more words perhaps?”

“Bad. . .”

“Bad? I-I don’t understand. You’re bad—”

“Ryan, come on this is bullshit.” Shane said, stepping forward. He looked around the room and smirked. “Hey there, anybody home?” he said. “Any Canterbury’s? William perhaps, his wonderful wife Elizabeth? Or do we have any culties over here? Any Satan praisers?”

“Shane, dude, what the fuck—”

“Shut up Ryan—Or do we have any demons themselves? Any Great Beyonoders who’d love to have a chat?” He waited a few moments, before again a voice was heard through the box.

“Hurt you. . .”

“Hurt me? Well I’d love to see you try! Pull out my innards, drag my soul to Hell. Possess me if you wanna!”

Suddenly the noise of the room was gone, a dead silence as the spirit box shut down. Sara, who’d been laughing as Shane and Ryan argued, stopped, wary as she eyed the device.

“Did it just die on us?” She asked.

“That’s impossible, I just put in new batteries.” Ryan said, before inspecting it. As he opened it, the batteries shot out from the machine, landing at Sara’s feet. “What the fuck. . .”

“Is-is it supposed to do that?” Sara asked, her voice shaky.

“Sure, spirit boxes always catapult their batteries.” Ryan replied sarcastically.

“Ryan I’m serious!” She snapped. “That was weird.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Shane said in an attempt to comfort her. “Look, why don’t we just do one more thing then head out. This’ll be the season premiere, we can’t be completely empty handed.”

“What do you suggest?” Ryan asked.

“You guys can head outside, and I’ll stay in here for a minute or two. Let the ghosts mess with me. Then we can leave. I promise.”

“No, no it’s fine.” Sara said. “I was just a little shaken up. We can stay a bit longer if you two want.”

Shane looked to Ryan, who only shrugged.

“I don’t want you guys to have a shitty season premiere ‘cause of me.” She continued. “Honestly, we can stay. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Well. . .okay.” Ryan replied. “Sara and I will head outside, Shane you stay in here.” Ryan gave him a small camera to use, before both he and Sara left.

Not even a minute had passed before a loud crash and low thump were heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of them flinched, Sara’s hand immediately grasping his arm. Ryan, scared at first, calmed when he realized what this truly was. Shane had done this before, scaring him in the basement of the Winchester House, pulling on the rope in Bobby Mackey’s, etc. Ryan patted Sara’s arm. It was just a joke. He raised his hand to the door and knocked on it. 

“Shane cut it out! C’mon man, quit it!”

“It’s not funny Shane!” Sara snapped. 

It would have stopped then and there. The door would open and Shane’d poke his head out and laugh at both their scared complexions. But there was nothing, only a low groaning coming from the other room. 

“It’s not a joke. It’s not a joke!” Sara cried, before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. “It’s locked Ryan!”

“We didn’t lock it on our way out!” He replied, before trying it himself. It wouldn’t budge. 

Sara in turn grabbed the door one more time and rammed herself up against it in an attempt to open it. It wouldn’t budge, almost as though something was holding it back. Ryan pushed her back and tried himself, throwing himself and his fists up against the door again and again. 

“Hold on Shane!” He yelled, before turning the knob once more and wrenching the door. 

It worked. 

The door swung open, and their screams stopped. They both stood at the threshold of the room, the library looking as calm and serene as it had been only a minute ago. 

“Sh-Shane?” Ryan called. “Where are you?” 

Sara gasped, her eyes now wide. Ryan followed her gaze to a dark form laying on the floor beside one of the large bookcases. 

It was Shane. 

Sara cried out, pushing past Ryan and running towards her boyfriend, flinging herself by his side. Ryan followed her, kneeling down beside his unconscious friend as Sara rolled him onto his back. His eyes were closed, his complexion pale. 

“Oh my God.” Sara whispered as she pulled him closer to her, holding him. In the dim moonlight, Ryan watched tears slide down her cheeks. He reached his hand out and felt Shane’s neck, where a pulse still beat. 

“He’s alive.” Ryan said. Sara nodded, unable to speak between sobs. “Shit Sara, what do we do?” He asked. She shook her head and sniffled. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” She let her head drop, crying out again. 

Ryan pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial 911 when Shane suddenly jerked awake and took in a huge swig of air. He sat up, eyes wide, shaking as though the room was freezing cold. 

“Shane oh my God!” Sara cried. Ryan dropped his phone and both of them helped Shane to his feet. 

Instead, he shook them both off and strode out of the room as though they weren’t there. 

“What?” Ryan asked as he turned down the hall. Sara didn’t reply, only followed her boyfriend out of the room, calling his name. Ryan followed. 

“Shane!” Sara cried, grabbing him by the arm and pulling her towards him. 

“What?” He asked. 

“What?” She repeated. “What? We find you unconscious and all you have to say is a what!? The fuck is wrong with you!?” She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him. “I thought you were dead!” 

As Ryan rounded the corner, something seemed to switch within his friend, who suddenly bent down and wrapped his arms around Sara, whispering most likely an apology into her ear. She   
crumpled against him, unable to keep the tears back. Ryan placed his arm on Shane’s shoulder. 

“We should go.” He said. His friend nodded, before wrapping one arm around Sara’s waist, and leading her out of the mansion, Ryan in tow.   
In the car, Shane sat in the back with Sara, while Ryan drove. He held her the whole way back to the motel in an attempt to calm and reassure her. 

~~~

Ryan parked the car in front of their room, and both Shane and Sara stepped out. She pulled the key out from her pocket and made her way to the door, while Shane stayed by the car. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Shane asked. 

“Y’know, I think I’ll just pick up dinner. We all haven’t eaten anything since we stopped at that gas station this morning. There’s a McDonald’s a little down the way, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Ok.” 

Neither of them were really hungry at the moment, but Ryan felt that he needed to get out of the couple’s hair, if only for a few minutes. 

“Shane.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but what was that? What happened?”

“I don’t really remember, to tell you the truth. Maybe a panic attack or something.” 

Ryan wasn’t very sure about that. Then again, he wasn’t about to judge Shane for it. He’d never had a panic attack before, nor seen anyone have one, so what did he know? Still, it’d be better to just cut this trip short and have Shane see a doctor in the morning. It was pretty late anyway. 

“Well. . .okay then. Be back in a few.”

“Bye.” 

Shane headed into the motel room and Ryan drove off. Upon entering the room, Shane saw Sara in front of the television, remote in hand. She turned to him and managed a faint smile. 

“Frasier’s on.” 

He smiled back, kissing her on the cheek. 

“You wanna watch it with me?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“I’m going to head off to bed. It’s getting late anyway.” 

She shifted from foot to foot, and he could tell she was still shaken up everything that had happened. Hell, he could barely remember it, but since he regained consciousness he’d had a weird feeling he just couldn’t shake. 

“Y’know, I think I’ll do the same too.” He said, smiling at her in an attempt to reassure her, and she smiled back. 

Sara headed into the bedroom to change, while Shane went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As the glass filled and he turned off the faucet, a wave of dizziness overtook him and he grasped the counter with one hand, feeling as though he might throw up. 

“Shane?” Sara called. 

“Just a minute.” Shane replied, before taking a deep breath and letting go of the counter. Just as he straightened himself, a sharp shot of pain coursed within his chest. He groaned, dropping the glass of water. It hit the floor and shattered, spilling glass shards and water everywhere. He grasped his chest as he fell back, losing consciousness once more and going limp on the kitchen floor. 

Sara quickly sat up in bed. She looked around the room.

“Shane?” She threw the covers off of herself and threw open the door. “Shane!?” Walking out into the hall, she gripped the side of the counter as her eyes fell upon him. “Oh my God!” She attempted to approach him, before he jerked once, as though something was pulling at him. She stopped at the counter, watching as he lifted himself up with a groan. “A-Are you alright?” 

She kneeled down and reached out to him, only for him to grasp her wrist tight. He squeezed it and she cried out, feeling not only pressure but a burning sensation as his grip tightened.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let go of me!” She cried, wrenching away from him and scooting back. He was sitting up now, his head bent down and slowly going from side to side as though he were in a trance. “Shane? What’s wrong?” He wrenched his head up and smirked at her, eyes completely black. She jumped up, frozen with fear, “Th-that’s not funny! Stop!” She turned and ran back into the bedroom. Grabbing her phone on the nightstand, she rushed into the bathroom, locking the door. Beside the front door, it was the only room that had a lock. 

She sat down in the bathtub and dialed Ryan’s number. It rang only a few times before he answered. 

“Hey Sara—”

“RYAN THIS ISN’T FUNNY!”

“What? What isn’t—”

“This fucked up, even for you!”

“I don’t understand—”

“Tell Shane to stop! It’s freaking me out!”

Ryan froze. 

“What’s he doing?”

“His eyes are all black, he’s moving weird. Nice joke, make Sara think her boyfriend’s possessed!” 

“Sara. . .it’s not a joke. We didn’t plan anything.” 

Just as he said that, Sara noticed the fingerprint like burns along her wrist. The same wrist Shane had been holding. 

“Ryan—”

There was a loud thud at the door, as though Shane had attempted to throw himself at it in an attempt to open it. 

Sara flinched and whimpered. Ryan could hear it through the phone. Suddenly, the screen powered off and went black. 

Her phone had died. 

“What?” She hissed. “You were fully charged! How could—” 

“Sara. . .”

Shane’s voice said from the other side of the door. Sara drew her knees closer to her chest. It sounded like him, but it wasn’t. It was rougher, and made your blood run cold every time he spoke. 

“L-leave me alone!” She cried. 

“Oh baby, don’t be like that.”

“Shut up!” 

“You know I hate it when we fight.”

His voice was smooth. It could have sounded seductive even, but that’s not what Sara thought. It reminded her of a coiled snake, its trance keeping the prey unaware of its body wrapping tighter, tighter— 

This isn’t a joke. She thought as tears brimmed at her eyes. This is not a joke. 

“Who are you?” She called, voice cracking. 

“It’s me, Honey.” It responded. “It’s Shane.” 

“H-he wouldn’t scare me like this!” She snapped. 

“Oh c’mon, just open the door. We’ll talk—”

“Fuck you!” 

A loud thud came from the bathroom, as though it had rammed its fists up against it. 

“Don’t talk to me like that, bitch!” A rough voice hissed through the door. “You already know what I do to those who disrespect me.” 

She whimpered, tears now running down her cheeks. 

It all made sense now. Relieved as she was that Shane wasn’t trying to hurt her, she became aware of a new threat: Whatever had possessed him did. 

“Get out of him!” She cried, standing up from the bathroom and taking a step towards the door. “Don’t you dare hurt him!” 

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to him!” It yelled with a rough laugh. “And just see what I’ll do to you when I get this door open!” 

She froze at that, backing away from the door and back into the tub. New thoughts arose at what could happen. She could become possessed herself, threatening Shane as the demon inside him was threatening her. Ryan could find her dead in the tub, her blood flowing over the edges and onto the tiled floor. It could keep her alive, torturing her, maybe even—

The door cracked as the demon threw himself against it. The wood groaned under his weight, splitting a bit. Then she heard clawing, its fingers digging into the wood as it attempted to make the gaps larger. 

Sara grabbed the metal shower curtain rod and wrenched it down. She pulled off the old shower curtains and tossed them into the tub as another sharp thud was heard throughout the motel room. She flinched and shrieked, hand flying to her mouth. Once it stopped, she heard a wincing and pained panting coming from the door. The demon was hurting himself by doing this. He was weak. 

She positioned the rod over her shoulder as though she was holding a baseball bat. As she heard footsteps backing up again, she cried out in the hopes that Shane would somehow hear her. 

“Shane, if you can feel this, I’m sorry!”   
The door burst open, and she swung. The rod made contact with his face. He reeled backwards, temple colliding with the corner of the sink. Blood trickled from his left temple and his eyes were closed. Sara wasted no time grabbing her phone and rushing out of the room. But once she reached the bed, she stopped, remembering what Ryan had found in one of the drawers. She wrenched open a drawer of the nightstand, and grabbed a copy of the Bible. Tucking it safely underneath her arm, she ran into the living room and out the door. Only to be grabbed and wrenched back in by two strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The demon grasped her by the arms and flung her across the room. She landed beside the couch, crying out as her back made contact with the floor. 

She cried out as she attempted to get up, tears blurring her vision. As the demon approached her again, he reached down to grab her arm and she hit him across the face with the Bible. He cried out, now not only a bruise forming on one side of his face but a burn mark on the other. He growled at her, this time grabbing a handful of her curls and yanking her to her feet. She shrieked, dropping the bible and attempting to claw at his face at his neck. He threw her down and kicked the Bible away, this time grasping her by the neck as he kneeled beside her. 

She attempted to claw at him again, but could barely reach his chest. His grip tightened, and he smirked as she grasped at his fingers, gasping and groaning as she attempted to pry his hand off her throat. 

“This’ll be fun.” He said as he grasped the edge of her nightgown. Suddenly, he twitched, fingers loosening around her neck. She took in a large gulp of air, coughing and gagging as she jumped away from him. 

He was twitching, body twitching and jerking. He began clawing at his chest, panting and wheezing as though something was suffocating him. With a gasp, he looked up at Sara again, this time his eyes were normal, and the burn along his face was gone. 

“Sara?” He asked. He approached her, only for her to back away. 

“G-get away from me!” 

He froze, eyes running up and down her petite form. From her matted hair and tear stained cheeks to the bruises now forming along her arms and legs. It finally settled on the tear of the night dress. He looked down at his own hands, which he knew had caused all this. He’d seen it. 

“Oh God.” He said, looking back up at her. “Sara I didn’t mean to. I-it wasn’t me. Please! You gotta believe me!” 

Sara winced as she cautiously stood up, the top her head barely reaching his shoulder. His now brown eyes were not only full of regret but also fear. They matched her own. 

“Shane!” She said, running forward and flinging her arms around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to frighten her and hurt her further. 

“Sara.” He said once they separated. “I don’t know how much time I’ve got until he takes control of me again.”

“He?”

“Yes. Look, I—”

The hotel room door burst open, and Ryan charged into the room. 

“Sara—” He started, but froze once he saw that everything was fine. “What the? Hey, was that a joke or something—”

“No Ryan, it wasn’t.” Shane said. “Listen, I need you two to do something for me. I don’t have much time before he takes control of me again.” Ryan looked up at his friend, then at Sara. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. He looked back to his taller friend. 

“What do you need us to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter but the next one'll be longer, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A lone car raced down the night lit road, nothing but fields surrounding the wide expanse of terrain. Its headlights were the only source of light other than the moon, which bore down upon the car and the three terrified passengers inside. 

Sara, sitting in the passenger seat, gripped the bible tightly in her hands. Ryan’s knuckles, which tightly grasped the steering wheel, were a ghosty white. Shane grasped his own hands, which were bound together, including his feet, as he lay in the darkness of the trunk. He didn’t know how much longer he had, till It took control again, till his vision blurred and the next thing he’d see is another grotesque scene. He still couldn’t keep the previous one out of his mind:His girlfriend crouching before him, practically trembling, bruises littering her body, her hair in tangles, her eyes filled with tears. What had truly scared him most was the small tear on her nightdress. If It had fully torn it, overpowered her—-

No.

He shook his head, sighing over his mouth gag. He wouldn’t think of what could have happened. 

The small town materialized before them all, small building after small building gliding past. Only a few people dotted the sidewalks, all most likely on their way home to family or a partner.   
Sara’s fingernails dug into the black leather binding. 

Ryan quickly pulled the car over and exited, slamming the door behind him. Sara rolled down her window and looked on at the store he was heading into. 

“Butcher’s?” She asked. “Ryan, why would you need—” 

“It’ll just be a moment, Sara!” He snapped, before turning and rushing inside. Sara in turn leaned back into her seat and rolled up the window. Why had he snapped at her like that? Of course, it was okay to feel stressed in this situation. Not everyone has their boyfriend’s eyes turn black as he tries to—

She flinched in her chair and pushed the image to the back of her mind. That wasn’t Shane. That was not Shane. 

Thump

Something bumped in the trunk. She grimaced. 

It was back. 

A man walking by looked at her quizzically, then at the trunk. She managed a small wave and smile before it bumped again, and she cringed, her hand tightening into a shaking fist. 

It wasn’t Shane. 

The car door opened again and she jumped, a small yelp escaping her lips. 

“Hey, it’s just me.” Ryan said as he sat back into the driver’s seat. Sara sighed as he buckled his seat belt and put his hands back on the wheel. They stayed where they were, and he made no   
move to start the car. 

“Sara. . .” He started. “I didn’t mean to sound rude, we’re all just kinda under pressure right now.”

“Y’think?” Sara whispered, her voice cracking. 

Thump

Ryan quickly looked to the back of the car. 

“Shit.” He cursed, before starting the car and barreling down the road. 

 

The small car pulled up against a small abandoned home, its walls only a vacant skeleton of what it had been long ago. 

As they’d bound Shane’s hands and feet he’d told them of the place. He’d remembered it when they were driving past, and after jokingly asking about it in town had learned an old priest had   
once lived there with his family. If there was any place they’d be performing an exorcism, it was there. 

The wheels crunched on the old gravel driveway, and Ryan and Sara hopped out of the car. 

“Ready?” Ryan asked as they neared the trunk. Sara quickly nodded, swiping at her eyes. 

Ryan grasped the trunk and wrenched it open, revealing Shane unconscious on the bed of it. 

“Shane?” Sara quietly asked. She reached a hand out ever so slightly when his eyes shot open, revealing nothing but a black abyss. His injuries returned, the gas on his temple, the burn on his cheek. 

It was back. 

She quickly wrenched herself away, before taking a deep breath and holding the bible out to it. It scooted itself away, and when It could no longer, hissed and howled in pain beneath the mouth gag. Eventually, Its eyelids fell and Its head lolled back. The limbs relaxed, and It was silent. 

“Alright.” Ryan said with a curt nod. “I’ve got the front.” He grasped Shane’s shoulders, while Sara grabbed his bound ankles, and together they heaved him out of the car and into the house. 

It was only a one story, a small little thing that might’ve been cozy a good thirty years ago. 

They placed Shane down in the bedroom with the peeling floral wallpaper, and bound his limbs at the posts of the old moth eaten bed. Ryan had found several crosses on the walls of the house, and hung them on the wall above Shane’s head. He sprinkled some of the salt he’d brought along for Canterbury at the doorway of the room, and around the bed. Sara brought in Ryan’s bag from the butcher’s, and opened it. 

“What the. . .” She took out a packet of red liquid and read the title. “Lamb’s blood? Ryan—” 

She turned to him, and he stared back, guilt in his eyes. 

“I know you don’t want to.” He said. “But I read it can protect you in. . .these situations.” Sara blinked at him, before ripping open the plastic and dumping it over her head. She cringed and   
gagged as the red liquid oozed down her body, leaving it red and sticky. Once it was empty, she threw the packet away, and handed one to Ryan. He complied, and they soon readied the several other packets he’d bought for when It awoke. 

When It’s eyes fluttered open, Its black eye darted around the room, taking in every cross, every grain of salt, every ounce of blood that etched Sara and Ryan’s bodies. It growled at them, deep and low. Ryan shuddered. 

“Get out of him.” Sara said, staring It down with dark hooded eyes. It only stared back. 

“Over his dead body.” It said with a smirk. Sara tore open a packet and threw the red liquid upon It. Once it made contact, It screamed and wrenched its body to and fro, but the bounds would not let up. It glared up at Sara. 

“Stubborn bitch.” It spat. “I can see why he loves you.” 

Sara only glared back, before opening the bible. 

“He that believeth and is baptized shall be saved; but he that believeth not shall be damned—”

The screams began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think lamb's blood actually works, it was only for dramatic effect


	6. Chapter 6

And so the night war on, Sara called out prayers while Ryan dumped packet after packet of lamb’s blood on Its body, sprinkling salt and pressing crosses close to its face. Soon Its body was covered in burns and scabs and other injuries, and they both could tell it was weakened. It had been weak to begin with. 

“Who are you?” Sara finally cried out. “Why are you doing this?” It turned to her and smirked. 

“Gotta get back to Hell one way or another.” It rasped. “Might as well have a bit of fun with it.” She shivered when Its black soulless eyes traveled down her body. They landed on the tear on her nightdress. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

She grimaced and opened the bible once more. 

 

Finally, as the clock neared four, they could tell It had reached Its end. Its long limbs spasmed, It’s eyelids could barely be kept open. She knew Its time was almost over. With a shuddering breath, she read on: 

“In the Name of Jesus Christ,   
our God and Lord,   
strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin   
Mary,   
Mother of God,  
of Blessed Michael the Archangel,   
of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints.   
and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry,  
we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and   
deceits of the devil.   
God arises;   
His enemies are scattered   
and those who hate Him flee before Him.   
As smoke is driven away,   
so are they driven;   
as wax melts before the fire,   
so the wicked perish at the presence of God.” 

With one final ear piercing scream, It stilled. The shuddering ceased, and so did Its breath. 

 

Sara threw herself upon the bed and cupped Shane’s face, thumbs gently rubbing over cool sweat soaked skin. 

“Shane?” She whimpered, peering at him, tears brimming at her eyes. “Shane, please—”

With a shudder, he took a breath, and Shane’s brown eyes met hers. She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” He shushed her. He looked at both her and Ryan. “It’s gone now. I’m sure of it.” He placed a kiss to Sara’s temple, and she breathed a small shaky sigh. 

And so three people exited that small shaky house, all covered in head to toe of what appeared to be blood, two of them, a lanky male and a petite woman supporting injuries. She and the shorter man helped to support the taller one into the back of a car, and together they all three left that small house, the sorry little town, and that Godforsaken Canterbury mansion goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Means a lot! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had on my computer for a while, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
